


Dean

by TheWildeBard



Series: High School Reunion [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But this is in two chapters, F/M, I'm sorry I've been MIA so long, I've started meds and I FINALLY get to know who I am as a person, This Idea Came To Me, and i was like YAAAS BITCH DOOOO IT, and it could be triggering?, but I'm actually on really good ground, but it gets better, i'm back bitches, idk - Freeform, so i did, without depression being there like an unwanted smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: Reader refuses to go to her reunion, only to find that her current case means she has to.





	1. Sleeping Dogs Won't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry for being MIA. I hit a really bad patch about six months ago, and ended up being put on Anti-depressants. BUT!!! They are working wonderfully, and it's so weird since I don't really know who I am as a person because the depression started when I was about fifteen (I'm 22 now) so I've never really known who adult me is... but now I'm able to find out who I am. I've even started wanting to cook again, play Xbox, write all the time, read, and I'm even going back to school!! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be inspired for this series a lot more now, and I will be starting College next week, so I may not be updating all of the time since I will be busy with projects and stuff, but I will try to be better to you guys.

“Will you stop moving, dammit?”

“Well you try having a needle in your side after you’ve nearly been gutted!”

“Just shut up and drink your damn whiskey.”

 

Sam, Dean, and you had just come back from hunting a Wendigo, and you’d all _just_ survived. Dean was currently bitching at you, and you were beginning to get irritated with him. You loved him, you really did, but sometimes he could be an ass. And the fact that he babied you on hunts didn’t help.

 

You’d decided to lure the Wendigo down a narrow tunnel, whispering your plan to the brothers quickly before you took off. You’d heard Dean hiss at you to come back, and then him let out a string of colourful curses before footsteps followed. It wasn’t until you heard the voice of the victim screaming at you to help, and then Sam, that you knew it was close. Wendigos could mimic their prey, and so you knew to be wary. And the fact that you’d found the victim’s head told you that it couldn’t possibly be him shouting for help. Either that, or he was a medical marvel.

 

Dean was close behind it, and torched it as it blocked your way out. You grinned at him, but he just scowled at you before he suddenly sprinted at you and spun you around. You saw the other Wendigo - the one you didn’t even know existed - reach out its hand and tear at Dean’s side. He yelped out and you grabbed a flare from his pocket, lit it, and threw it at the sucker with all the force you could muster. Along with a few choice words.

 

And now here you were. In the backseat of the Impala nursing a moody Winchester. You’d shoved Dean into the backseat and ordered Sam get ready to leave once you were done.

“Why can’t you just patch me up, and then let me drive?”

“Because you’ll pull your stitches if you drive.” You told him coldly. Dean scoffed at you.

“I’ve driven plenty of times with stitches.”

“And every time, you’ve pulled them.”

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean yelled at the younger Winchester.

“Hey! Your brother is right. Surely you can hand over the driver’s seat once in your damn life and do as you’re told?”

“Sweetheart, I do as I’m told plenty.” He said calmly and you just scowled at him as he continued. “Just not in my own damn car.”

“Well suck it up Winchester, because that’s what’s happening.” You pulled the thread through a fraction harder than you needed to and raised an eyebrow when Dean hissed at you, daring him to say anything. It was the last one, so you tied it off and pulled his shirt down. “Drive.” You ordered Sam as you climbed into the passenger seat and slumped down, folding your arms across your chest, and looked out the window. You knew you must look like a petulant child, but you didn’t care.

 

The drive to the motel was quiet. And tense. You were the first one out of the car, slamming the door, and you went straight to the shower to wash the gunk off of you. The warm water soothed your aching back, your throbbing hip, and your muscles could finally relax slightly. As you washed your body, you made sure to avoid the scars on your back, as always, since they made you feel sick. You were glad you brought your favourite shampoo as the smell of roses permeated the air, soothing your nerves and mood. You sighed and groaned as you rinsed your hair and delighted in the conditioner smoothing the tangles out of the mess it had become in the last day. You even started humming your favourite song. Your towel was soft and fluffy, further easing your mood, and you opened the bathroom door and saw Dean sat on the bed talking to Sam. You smiled awkwardly at the two, and Sam just shuffled on his feet.

“Um, I guess I’ll grab the next shower and leave you two to talk.”

 

You looked at your feet as you held onto your towel, suddenly not knowing what to do. You chewed the inside of your lip for a moment before you sighed at looked at Dean.

“I’m sorry.” You both said together. You tilted your head at him and shook your head in confusion.

“I was an ass, okay? I was just worried for you.”

“I know. I get it. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You had every right to be pissed at me.”

“Oh, I know.” It was Dean’s turn to look confused now. You just laughed as you continued. “I’m not apologising for being mad, just lashing out like I did. I’m not happy that you keep babying me, but I understand that that’s you. I knew that when I met you, and I should be used to it now.”

“Well, you still made a stupid decision.” Dean muttered as he approached you, pulling you in for a hug. He smelled musty with sweat, and sharp like alcohol, with the faint smell of leather in the background. You smiled at him and shook your head.

“Hey, at least I told you my plan first.”

“Yeah, it’s a step up, I guess.” You looked up at him, his green eyes meeting your own e/c ones.

“Forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive, sweetheart.” He dipped down and kissed you, and you snuggled closer to him. “Forgive me for being an ass?”

“Always.” you chuckled.

 

***

 

Since you didn’t live too far away from the bunker, Sam and Dean dropped you off at your place, and you promised to stop by later that day to check in on everything, and they left. You did live there once, but as cool as the place was, it wasn’t a home. You couldn’t relax properly. Here you had a cosy little hideout that was all bought and paid for. You inherited money from your Grandfather, enough to buy this small place outright, along with a note explaining his death.

 

He died horribly and so you’d investigated, unsatisfied with the answers the police gave you. That was, until his lawyer gave you his note, along with his entire estate. You looked through all of his books, his journals, and his files of research. In it was a number for the Winchesters, and you’d called them. They answered your questions, helped you to learn to protect yourself, and finally allowed you to help them. After threatening to hunt by yourself, that is. They thought it would be safer to keep an eye on you rather than let you off on your own.

 

You flung your pack on the couch and went back for the mail that you nearly slipped on. You tossed the adverts straight in the bin, flung the bills on the counter, and froze at the card. _You Are Invited…_ Dread coiled in your stomach as you opened it. Inside, emblazoned in big letters were the words “School Reunion”. You held the card in trembling hands, feeling your throat close up with tears, and the only thing you could think of was Dean.

 

Wasting no time, you shoved the card in your jacket pocket and grabbed your helmet and keys, and sped to the bunker, trying desperately to keep the tears from blurring your vision. You could feel the pressure of anxiety falling over you, already starting to crush you underneath, and you knew that if you didn’t get to the Bunker soon, you’d have to have a panic attack on the side of the road. You resorted to using some of your old coping techniques; screaming every time you stopped at a stop sign or a red light, breathing carefully, and hyper focusing on your current objective.

 

Soon enough you arrived at the bunker and you flung open the door and shouted for Dean as you flew down the stairs, ripping off your helmet. Dean’s face appeared as he ran to you, eyes wide with worry, and the tears suddenly fell. Sobs wracked your body, and Dean had to catch you as your knees gave out and you crumpled to the floor. He grabbed your face, checking you over, as Sam ran up the stairs to check if something had been chasing you.

“What is it? Talk to me, Sweetheart!” Dean frantically begged. You were unable to speak so you pulled the card from your pocket and shoved it at him. He was even more confused, but he cast it aside and pulled your face from where you had buried it in his chest, and looked you in the eyes.

 

His hands were warm and rough on your cheeks, but gentle as they brushed your skin. His green eyes looked right into yours, gentle and determined, and his voice was strong and calm as he spoke.

“Okay, Sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to breathe, okay? Can you do that for me?” You were trying desperately to suck in a breath, but you couldn’t. You shook your head, panic rising again. “Yes you can, y/n. I’m here, and you’re safe, okay? Nothing can hurt you. You just need to breathe. Breathe with me, alright?” Dean took a breath in, and so you copied. He breathed out, and you copied. Every time your panic tried to pull you away, he told you to focus on his eyes, and breathe with him, his thumbs soothing circles into your cheeks. Dean moved you to the couch, and Sam placed a cup of Jasmine tea in front of you, knowing that it was always something you drank after an anxiety attack.

“You want to talk about it?” Dean asked gently as he hugged you to him. Sam watched from the table, a beer in front of him, his eyes doing that puppy dog thing they always did when he was concerned. You shook your head.

“It’s just… I was bullied badly at school,” _Understatement, y/n…_ “and I just… freaked. I was back there all of a sudden, and I couldn’t find my way back.” You could feel Dean nod his head in understanding.

“You gonna go? I’ll go with you and we can sort those sons of bitches out once and for all.” A small huff of laughter escaped, but you shook your head, sitting up, and sniffing.

“No. I don’t ever want to go back there.” Your voice was firm, and you were surprised by how strong you sounded.

“Okay, well, it’s in, what…” Dean picked up the card and looked at it, “a week from now. If you change your mind let me know, Sweetheart.” you smiled at him and leaned back into him as you nursed your tea.

“Thanks. Both of you.”

“Anything for you.” Dean pressed a kiss to your head and pulled you in closer, holding you tight. Sam smiled at you both and took another drink.

“Do- do you mind if i stay here tonight?”

“You know you don’t have to ask.” Sam told you.

“Hell, you can move back in for all I care.” Dean told you. “In fact, I’d prefer that.” You just rolled your eyes at that and smiled.

“Thanks. I just… I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

***

 

During the days of the upcoming week you focused on your newest case; Demon attacks in a town a few hours from the Bunker, and so you all tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Your nightmares became worse, and every night Dean would soothe you back to sleep. But it wasn’t until a week later that you really felt like you were living a nightmare.

“Dara O’Hagan?” Your mouth went dry. Sam nodded at you, and Dean eyed you warily as your breathing quickened.

“You know her?” You nodded at Sam.

“Yeah… I know the bitch.” The brothers looked at each other, and then back at you. “Looks like I need to go home and grab my dress.”

“Who is she?” You looked at Sam, and then at Dean.

“She’s one of the girls that used to bully the crap out of me at school.”

“Can’t we just let her die?” Sam gave his brother a dirty look and you couldn’t say that that thought hadn’t crossed your mind.

“No, we can’t. It’s not what we do.” You told him. Dean just frowned.

“Well, at least let us go instead.” You shook your head.

“Somehow, I don’t think they’ll buy that you are y/n. You need me. I’m your way in, and there’s only a plus one.”

“Sorry Sammy. Looks like you’re staying in tonight.” Sam nodded at his brother and made sure that you were okay, reassuring you that they could find another way to stop this.

 

It turns out that Dara had pissed off someone enough that they had decided to sell their own soul for her, and a group of others, to be killed horribly, in public. One girl was killed at her work, a place she enjoyed being the Top Dog; one man had been killed at a strip club, a place he like hanging out when he should have been working, or picking up the kids; and another man had been killed at a local dive bar that he liked being the big shot in. The pattern seemed to be that they were killed in places they were big shots in, places where they were feared or respected. They were being murdered and humiliated.

 

Dean drove you to your place and waited for you in the living room as you shoved on a dress, and left your hair in tousled h/l waves, applying a little bit of mascara and lip colour. Since all of the Demons knew you and the Winchesters by sight, you had to at least look like you belonged there, and that you weren’t hunting. You didn’t want to blow it. You walked out into the living room and gave Dean a smile and made for the door, but then he stopped you.

“No.”

“What?”

“I _know_ you have a better dress than that.”

“Dean- I’m not going to impress them, I’m going for _work_. I’m going to be fighting.”

“So? It doesn’t mean you can’t make them regret everything they said to you.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you into the bedroom.

“Usually I don’t mind being dragged into the bedroom, but unless you’re planning on taking my clothes off, I don’t know why you’re bothering.” Dean turned to you.

“I’m bothering because I love you. I want you to be your usual powerful self. You usually walk into a room and people take notice. You’re the strongest person in it, including me and Sammy.” You scoffed at him. He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “I mean it. You are tough, powerful, funny, and can sass the hell out of anyone. Don’t let some asshats from High School do what Lucifer couldn’t.” You were breathless. He looked so serious, the fire in his eyes made it difficult to breathe. All you could do was nod your head, and take the dress he held out to you.

 

You emerged from the bathroom and felt extremely conscious. It was a long, deep red dress with two thigh high slits, and dipped right down in the back. This was the dress that Dean had bought you a few years back. A dress you’d never once put on. Dean looked at you and gaped as you covered yourself with your arms.

“What? You picked it, remember.” He nodded.

“I knew you’d look stunning in it.” His voice was husky, and he crept closer to you.

“Not from the back…” You muttered. Dean’s hands gripped your hips and spun you around so he could see your back. You knew exactly what he’d see; hideous scars the length of your spine, on either side, and scarring around it, too, from other injuries you had gotten in the accident.

“You look stunning. And you look sexy.” Dean’s lips landed on the curve between your neck and shoulder, and he travelled up slowly to your ear. Your breathing became deeper and quicker, and you leaned back into him. “Your back shows just how much of a survivor you are. And your ass looks amazing.” You pinched your butt and you squealed at him and moved away from him, laughing.

“Okay, fine, I’ll wear it.”

“Good. Because I‘m looking forward to taking it off of you, later.” You raised your eyebrow and watched him come closer to you. “Slowly.” He grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “And then I’m going to kiss every inch of you.” He kissed up your arm, eyes boring into yours as you swallowed hard. “And then I’m going to show you exactly how much I love you, y/n.” He kissed your lips softly, barely even touching you, before he pulled away and made for the door. “C’mon, or we’ll be late.”

 _Damn tease..._  

***

 

It took you a few hours to get to the Hotel that the Reunion was held in. You were okay at the beginning, mainly bantering with Dean, mocking him and such, but the closer you got the more nervous you got, and by the time Dean started going over the case, and the plan, you were completely sick.

“How you doing, Princess?”

“I’m fine.” Dean just gave you a flat look and you rolled your eyes. “What? You want me to tell you that I’m absolutely terrified? That I’m crapping myself the closer we get? Because I am.”

“I know you’re nervous,” you snorted at the understatement but he just ignored you and continued, “but I’ll be right by your side. Nothing, and nobody, will hurt you. Not with me around. Wherever you go, I go.”

“Even to the bathroom?” you quipped.

“Especially the bathroom.” He smirked. “Ever had sex in a bathroom? It’s pretty hot knowing that you could get caught any minute, trying to be careful…” You eyed him, smiling wryly at him.

“Okay, I get the picture.” You slapped the hand that crept up your thigh and he chuckled at you. “But none of that when we’re on a case.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

The Impala rolled to a stop, and your stomach lurched. Your hand shot out and gripped on tight to Dean’s jacket. He sat back and looked at you, taking your hand and opening his mouth to say something, but you beat him to it.

“I never told you how I got my apartment, did I?” You glanced at him, feeling guilty for keeping the story from him.

“What’s this got to-”

“Trust me.” Dean nodded at you and settled in the seat, watching you carefully. “My Grandfather died pretty horribly. An animal attack they said. He was in the forest and the police said it was a Bear Attack - even though there are no bears around here. But, when my Grandfather left me his money, he also left me a note. It explained how he died, and why.” You swallowed and glanced at Dean

 

“I was always picked on for being weird. I was always daydreaming, obsessed with the stories my Grandfather told me, and I was always reading old books about Folklore and stuff. That’s how come I know so much now, even without the Men of Letters records.

 

“I used to sit on the roof of the school. It was peaceful there; nobody to hit me with a football, or a screwed up sheet of paper, or a damn frisbee… I could read in silence, I could write, and I could draw without people asking me why my sketchbook was so creepy. But… one day… One day this group of girls followed me up. They mocked me, threw my books around, called me horrible things. And then I surprised myself. I stood up, and I told them that I wouldn’t put up with them anymore.” Your eyes had started to fill with tears, your voice becoming shaky, but you still continued, lost in the memory, as if you were living it all over again.

 

“But they laughed at me. And they walked closer, and closer, and closer. I took a step back. Then another. And another. Until my foot hit air. I managed to save myself from falling, but they were laughing at me, and the look in Dara’s eyes… I begged her.” You could hear their laughter, them egging her on. “I said, ‘Please don’t. I’m sorry, I’ll do anything, I’ll run around school naked, I’ll let you spread a rumour about me, just please don’t do it.’ But she just laughed… and pushed me.” A soft ‘Son-of-a-bitch’ left Dean as you told him, and you felt him brush the tears from your cheeks. “It’s weird. You’d think that anyone would regret doing it, but… I don’t think she did. She just looked at her friends and they were all laughing. As they got further away from me, they just kept watching. And then… there was nothing. I can’t remember anything but rage. Burning rage - anger like nothing you’ve ever felt. I wanted to kill them all, make them pay for what they did to me." Your eyes flicked to Dean's and your bottom lip trembled as you whispered, "I became a vengeful spirit, Dean. 

 

“And then all of a sudden… I woke up. I was dressed in my best dress, and there were people crying, some screaming, some crossing themselves. The Priest ever blessed me, sprinkled Holy Water on me, and then proclaimed it a miracle. I’d been dead for days. The doctors pronounced me dead on the scene and I was taken to the morgue.

 

“It took months of tests, operations to fix my spine, and a lot of popularity in the media. But I never knew why it happened to me. I was dead. For days. And then my Grandfather’s note told me, ten years later, that he’d sold his soul for me to be alive. Just alive - bring me back, and let me be able to walk after a few operations so no-one suspected anything hokey… and that was that. He never left my side, until the day he died. I was all he had since my mother died, and he knew that ten years would have given me plenty of time to grow up and be alright on my own.”

 

Dean was silent, watching you with a look akin to devastation on his face. He was breathing rapidly, and his fists were balled up tightly. You looked down at your hands and sniffed, waiting.

“I’m so sorry.” You looked up at Dean.

“What? Why?”

“I wouldn’t have pushed you so hard about the dress, I wouldn’t have let you step foot near this place-”

“No, stop it.” You pressed a finger to Dean’s lips to silence him. Your voice was still shaking, but your eyes held a determination that made him listen to every word you had to say. “None of that matters - you were right to push me. I’ve lived my life ignoring everything, not dealing with it because I was scared. But, I just couldn’t keep it from you anymore, and not if we’re going to go in there as a team. I guess I just didn’t want to relive it again. Even though I do most nights, I can forget about them once my eyes are open, I can obstinately deny that there is anything wrong." you laughed bitterly at yourself. "But I couldn’t keep it away from you any more.”

“Those sons of bitches will regret ever doing that to you.”

“Dean, you’re not going to do anything reckless, are you?” He was silent, fuming at the people that were likely in the Hotel now, laughing and drinking. “Dean!” He looked at you and you raised your eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

“No. But I can’t promise I won’t demand an apology. At the least.” You shook your head.

“I don’t want an apology. I just want to finish the case, and leave. So, please, let’s not cause trouble. We go in, gank the demon, save that bitch’s life, and go home, okay?” Dean just looked at you for a moment, his jaw clenching and unclenching, and he nodded stiffly.

 

You smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss into his lips. He caught your face and held you to him. You rested your hand on his chest, and you felt his hand ghost along your scars gently. It was as if, now that he knew the full story, he was reassessing them.  A shiver ran through you as his touch tickled slightly, in a way that always relaxed you when he idly traced patterns on your skin when you were curled up together.

"But if anyone says anything to you, or starts anything... it's fair game." He told you. You just smiled at him, glad to have someone fighting your corner with you.

“Thank you.” You voice was quiet and throaty. He leaned his forehead to yours and you both remained there in blissful silence for a moment.

“You ready, Sweetheart?”

“As long as you’re with me, I’m ready for anything.”


	2. Panic! At the Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I just got it finished since I wanted to make sure my plot didn't seem rushed. Let me know what you think ^_^

Your heart was thumping wildly, and you clung to Dean’s hand as if you were back on that roof, dangling over the edge. Spying a bar, you pulled Dean towards it as you all but ran to it. 

“Whiskey please.” The man nodded at you and you answered his question before he asked it. “Neat.” You felt Dean’s hand brush your lower back, and you pressed yourself into him, shielding your back from view. 

“You’re safe.” Dean whispered to you and you nodded, grabbing the drink the barman handed to you and you tossed it back in one fell swoop. 

“Can I have another?” You asked, nudging the glass to him and he eyed you warily but poured you another. Again, you tossed it back, nudging the glass to him once more. 

“Okay.” Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you away. “Let’s get some food in you before you start drinking the place dry. You need to keep your head.” 

 

A shrill voice called your name. You froze, your heart jumping up to your throat and braced yourself. When you turned around, you saw that it was a girl that had always been quiet, and the closest thing you had to a friend before the accident. 

“Hannah, Jeez, hi!” You smiled at her - a genuine smile - and you hugged her. “How are you?” 

“Oh, I’m fine.” SHe brushed your question away with a flourish of her hand and grabbed your arms. “How are you, more importantly?” 

“I’m… good. Uh, this is my boyfriend.” You changed the subject quickly, pushing Dean closer to her. 

“Dean Winchester.” She smiled at him, inclining her head slightly. 

“Uh, yeah.” You were confused by this, and the familiar way she looked at him, and you felt a pang of jealousy. 

“Do I know you?” He asked her warily, and you glanced at him, thinking carefully, assessing the situation. 

“Oh, you helped my father a few years back on a case. I’m not surprised that you don’t remember me, but you really saved us.” Dean just smiled at her, and anyone who didn’t know him would have just seen a modest smile. You knew it for what it was; suspicious. 

“It’s what we do.” 

“The family business.” Hannah finished with a grin, another thing making you take notice. “I didn’t know you two were together. I didn’t even know you knew each other.” 

“Oh, well, we do.” You laughed, grabbing Dean’s hand. “Very well.”

“That’s great! You two look amazing together. You in the gorgeous dress,” she leaned closely and whispered conspiratorially at you, “and with some serious eye candy on that arm, girl.” You laughed at her and nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s the greatest accessory a girl could ask for.” Hannah giggled at you and slapped your arm. Her face dropped slightly as she looked behind you, and you turned to look. 

 

There, followed by four of her old friends, was Dana. Nausea rushed over you and you could feel the Whiskey coming back up. You clutched at Dean as she stood in front of you. 

“Y/n.” 

“Dana.” 

“How long has it been?” 

“Fifteen years.”  _ And three months, six days, and twenty hours _ . 

“Wow. Fifteen years. How is the miracle child doing?” Her voice was dripping in poison and you tried to keep your voice steady. 

“I’m fine. Better than fine, actually.” 

“Who’s this?” She gestured her head to Dean, her eyes never leaving yours, narrowed in an evil smile. 

“Dean Winchester. Y/n’s boyfriend.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, his thumb brushing circles in an attempt to soothe you. 

 

The way the other girls were standing was all too familiar, the smiles on their faces, their vicious eyes pinned to you. You felt like they were Hyenas, and you were their prey. 

“Well, Dean, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” 

“No thanks.” He turned around and pulled you with him, walking away from them. 

“Oh, wow. Personally I’d have covered that up.” Dean stopped still, and you looked up at him, eyes pleading. 

“Sorry Sweetheart, but that’s fair game.” He turned around and walked a few steps closer to Dana, all her friends sniggering and whispering. You knew that you were the subject of their taunts and you felt yourself shrinking, it was harder to breathe, and you had to remind yourself that you were on flat ground. “Listen here, you skank,” Dean growled at her, “you don’t talk to her, you don’t talk about her, and you sure as hell don’t even look at her. That woman is a thousand times better than you will ever be. You’re not even in her league.” Dean turned away from her and pulled you away from the group. 

“It’s a bold move wearing that dress. Letting everyone see those hideous scars…” Laughter sounded behind you, and you couldn’t take any more. You scurried in the direction of the bathroom, leading Dean as he grasped your hand tightly. 

 

Dean sat you down on one of the sinks, and he wrapped his arms around you tightly, and you clung on to his shirt and sobbed freely. 

“She’s a stone cold bitch.” He brushed his knuckles down your back, slowly and deliberately following your scars. 

“She’s right, though. They are hideous.” Dean pulled away and looked into your eyes, a fierce look in his own, hands on either side of your face. 

“No. Your scars prove that you survived when that bitch shoved you off a roof for no reason. These scars prove that you are loved enough to be brought back to this world, and these scars,” Dean’s voice gentled, “are the reason that I’m able to love the amazing woman sat in front of me now.” Dean’s hand travelled down your neck, skimmed your shoulder, and rested on your stomach. “Just like this scar here. You were stabbed by a Demon, and you survived. And like this,” He grasped your hands and placed them on his side, on the Wendigo scratch. “You want to tell me this scar is ugly?” YOu shook your head at him and sniffed. 

“No. You’re a warrior.” Your voice was quiet and trembled and Dean smiled at you, that gentle smile that made your heart flutter. 

“So are you, Baby Girl.” 

 

Dean walked over to the paper towel dispenser and ripped out a few sheets and then walked back to you. He handed you one before wetting the others and then wiped your face, making sure that your mascara tracks were cleaned away. He pressed a kiss to your head and held you one more time. You just held onto him, grateful for his words, and took the time to just enjoy being in his arms, the scent of his cologne comforting you. It reminded you of all the nights you spent cuddled up watching TV, almost as if you were living a normal, Apple Pie life. 

 

The bathroom doors flew open and you jumped slightly, squeaking in surprise, as Dean moved to cover you with his body. A group of people - men and women - ran in and squeezed to the end, as far away from the door as possible. You looked at Dean puzzled, and his jaw set. Spying a frightened woman on her own, you called to her as you hopped off the sink, asking her what was going on. 

“Some people just started going crazy! They attacked, and- and they were, like, really strong… I don’t know. My husband told me to run, and then I lost sight of him…” She dissolved into sobs and clutched on to you. You managed to peel her off and unload her onto someone else and looked to Dean. 

“Looks like it’s show time.” He nodded at you and pulled an Angel blade from his jacket, and you grabbed Sam’s Demon blade from the garter you wore under your dress. You could hear gasps and cries of fear but you just marched out of the doors, kicking off your shoes.  _ I knew I should have worn my boots… _ you griped to yourself. 

 

The main hall was chaos. Blood, bodies, running people, people sobbing… and a woman cornered. Without thinking you took off across the hall, jumping over bodies, and dodging bloody puddles. You reached the group and stabbed the first Demon in the back. He flashed, crying in pain, and then fell to the ground. The others wheeled on you and you grounded yourself, bending your knees ready for a fight, and wielded the knife with a smirk. 

“Y/n!” Dana screeched, cowering behind the Demons and you didn’t even spare her a glance as you told her to relax. 

“You’ll be fine.” You kept your eyes on the Demon in front of you, tracking the others circling you in your peripheral vision. Somewhere behind you, you could hear Dean fighting, and you resisted the urge to turn around and check on him. You knew he’d be fine. 

“Oh, look, it’s the Winchester’s Whore.” You just sniggered at the male that spoke. 

“You know what they say. Be a chef in the kitchen, and a whore in the Bedroom. And I make a mean ass pie.” You winked at the Demon before adding, “Just ask my Dean.” 

“You make Ass Pie?” he mocked. You internally scowled at him, but outwardly you just shrugged. 

“Well… only on special occasions does he get  _ that _ kind.” You noticed a Demon disappear from your peripheral vision. “You think I can’t see you back there?” You call out as you spin around and lunge at it, noticing that it was already coming for you. 

 

You went flying backwards and crashed into Dana, who screeched as she went down with you. You jumped up, careful not to step on your dress, and grateful that it at least had slits in the skirt. 

“Watch out!” Dana hissed at you, and you shot her a filthy look. 

“I’m sorry, is my trying to save your life inconvenient for you?” Your tone was dripping in sarcasm and she huffed at you. 

“Only when you come flying into me like some hideous insect.” 

“Oh, shall I just let you get on with this yourself? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you any further.” you were looking at her, a scowl plastered onto your face. 

“Just hurry up.” 

“Somewhere to be?” 

“Yeah, anywhere that isn’t your sickening back.” 

“Why, is the guilt too much for you to bear?” A cough interrupted you, and you glanced up at the Demon who was stood staring at you two. 

“When you’re finished bickering, I do have a job to finish.”

“Bite me.” You spat as you threw the knife at the Demon. It landed solidly in the Demon’s chest, and his twisted soul burned out as it’s vessel slumped to the ground. 

 

Before you could turn back to your nemesis, you were thrown away to the other side of the hall. You heard Dean call out your name as you groaned, taking a few seconds to catch your breath and wait for the pain to finish spreading through your chest. Above you, a small figure stepped before you, smirking at you. 

“Hannah?” You blinked up at the woman, unbelieving. 

“She’s a little bit tied up at the moment.” 

“Well, it just so happens that I’m good at helping people  _ un _ tie themselves.” The Demon laughed and hauled you to your feet, gripping your throat tightly. 

“You won’t be helping anyone anymore.”

“That’s what you think.” You gasped, thrusting your arms upwards between Hannah’s, and outwards, making her grip loosen. As she staggered back a fraction, you planted your foot in her chest and kicked with all your force. Hands gripped your arm and you turned, poised to punch hard, and saw Dean’s eyes boring holes into Hannah’s face. Hannah let out a screech, a pathetic sound that made you freeze. 

“Y/n?” She looked terrified before the look melted away and she laughed. 

“See? You just hurt your poor, dear friend. How will you save her?” You just smirked at her. 

“ Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,” She hissed you and flung you across the room. Again. “I am really beginning to get sick of being rag dolled by you bastards.” As you stood up Dean came careening into you, his elbow landing in your stomach. 

 

Dean climbed back to his feet, dragging you with him, and you both ran to the Demon. Before you got as close as Dean, you diverted and ran to the Demon you’d just ganked, yanking the knife from his chest. Dana was cowering in the wall and you offered her a feeble smile. 

“Don’t just stand there!” You gave her a bitch face and straightened. 

“Really? You’re still going to be a horrible bitch?” You shook your head and stormed off to help Dean. 

“She’ll always be a Demon in human skin.” Hannah told you, circling the pair of you. “Look at what she did to you. Not a flicker of guilt. She just laughed at you and watched, and now she mocks you… she’s not deserving of life. Why bother saving her?” Hannah’s voice had become gentle, enticing. “Why don’t you let us end her? She’s hurt someone else enough that they’ve decided to sell their soul to stop her. We can stop her from hurting anyone else.” 

“That’s the difference between you and her.” Hannah’s eyes narrowed at Dean. “She’s not willing to let a bastard like you kill whoever you like just because she has beef with them.” 

“She may be a dick,” you shot a withering glare to Dana, “but she’s still human. And it’s our job to protect whoever we can from scum like you.” 

“Shame.” Hannah feigned regret before she swatted you and Dean out of the way and waltzed to Dana. 

“Run, God damn it!” you yelled to Dana. 

 

Dana nodded, tears falling down her cheeks, and she started running. At least that’s what you thought she was doing. She was still wearing those ridiculous heels, and so she would have moved quicker had she walked. 

“Is she serious?” Dean asked you. You just quirked your eyebrow in a mixture of irritation and exasperation. Hannah’s laughter rang out across the room. 

“You distract her, and I’ll stab the bitch.” You told Dean, and then you creeped across the other side of the room to move around her. 

“You know, you’re not supposed to use guerilla tactics of the people on your own side!” You rolled your eyes as Dean continued to complain about you running off as soon as you make a plan, muttering to himself as he went after Hannah. 

 

***

 

“Hey, bitch, I’m not done with you yet.” Dean called out, hoping that you were okay. He knew that today was a hard day, saving the bitch that tried to kill you. He was proud, though, at your fierceness at fighting this fight, and the argument that he saw you having with her - he’d make sure to chew you out for that later - seemed like your fear of her had been forgotten for the moment. He assumed it was the adrenalin of the fight, of being back in your own territory. High School was Dana’s turf, but the big bad scary world of Demons and monsters was yours, and now Dana is right at the bottom of the pack. He smirked at the thought. The Demon wearing a Hannah meat-suit turned around, looking at him like he would a fly. 

“Winchester. I’m just doing my job.” 

“It looks like it’s going to be a bad day, then.” He grasped his blade tighter and made to walk forward to her. 

“You really care about her? The woman that terrorised your beloved?” The muscles in his jaw jumped. 

“I don’t give a crap about her,” he nodded to Dana who, for some damn reason, was gawping at the two of them, “but this is  _ my _ job.”

“So you’re telling me that you wouldn’t get a whole lot of joy knowing that she would be forever tormented in Hell for her sins?” 

“No.” He answered frankly. He’d love to have ring-side seats to that game if he was being honest. He couldn’t express how much he loathed people like her; bullies that were unremorseful. “I think the bitch deserves to burn in hell, but you’re still not taking her there.” 

“You should know, Dean. You know the punishments that go on down there - you’ve taken great pleasure in meting them out yourself.” She smirked at him, and a pulse of disgust at himself raced through him. 

“You’re not going to get her.” 

“You won’t stop me.” She snarled. Dean just shook his head. 

“No, I won’t.” 

“I will.” You whispered as you reached Hannah, plunging your knife into her stomach. The Demon fizzled out of existence, and you eased Hannah to the ground. “Hannah? Hannah! Speak to me.” 

 

You were putting pressure on the wound, keeping her head in your lap, and you stroked her hair with your free hand. You ignored the aching in your back and bent over her as she opened her eyes. 

“Thank you. It was so horrible…” Her voice was weak. 

“Stay with me Hannah, you’ll be fine. Just stay awake and talk to me.” Looking up at Dean your demeanour changed from soothing to calm and authoritative. “Call an ambulance.” 

“And say what? ‘A demon was possessing my old school buddy, but it’s okay now, I stabbed her and it’s gone’? No way. We’ll take her in the Impala.” You just rolled your eyes. 

“You stabbed her. You goddamned psychopath! I always knew your freaky drawings meant you were weird, but this just confirms it.” Dana yelled at you. You grit your teeth and took a measured breath. 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve just saved your pathetic life, and you’re bitching at me?” 

“You stabbed her.” Hannah made to stand up, and Dean grabbed her, keeping her steady. 

“I’m fine, Dana. She had to.” 

“No, she didn’t.” Dana spat back. “Just stay out of this Hannah, it has nothing to do with you.” 

“No, of course it doesn’t.” You stood up, your temper having risen to boiling point, and walked to Dana. She kept her chin up, and looked at you as condescendingly as someone with mascara tracks can. “It’s all about you. Because you were such a vile bitch, someone decided to get revenge, and poor Hannah was collateral. She ended up being used as a vessel to try and end your rotten life, and you manage to escape unharmed?” 

“You nearly killed her.” 

“And you  _ actually _ killed me!” You fumed. 

 

The room was deathly silent, the elephant in the room had finally been addressed. Dean and Hannah were eyeing you warily, Dana just pinned you with an angry look which you scoffed at. 

“I’m sorry, but just because I’m alive now, does not mean that you didn’t successfully murder me. It turns out I’m just better at surviving than you are at killing.” You just stared at Dana, waiting. Stupidly. Of course she had nothing left to say to you. You couldn’t contain your laughter, so you just laughed at her, both bitter and amused. Amused at your own stupidity. “I don’t know why I ever thought you’d apologise.” 

“Why would I apologise to a psycho freak like you? You should have stayed dead.” 

 

**_Smack._ **

 

The sound echoed through the room, and Dean stood behind you smirking at you. Your breathing was fast, matching the pace of your heartbeat. 

“You ungrateful, evil excuse for a human. I have saved your life tonight, but you still won’t learn that someone has tried to kill you, and subject you to torture forever, because you are a bitch. I don’t know why I was scared of you. You pushed a scared little girl from a roof, surrounded by your friends. But now? Now you cry, standing like a brainless chimp, ordering people who are trying to help around, and insult them.” You leaned in closer to her and she flinched, still clutching her face from where you slapped her. “You should think about being less of a dick to people, because next time, we won’t be around to save your worthless life.” 

 

Turning around, you wrapped an arm around Hannah and helped her to the door. Dean was smiling down at you, pride shining in his eyes. 

“I’m proud of you Sweetheart.” You nodded. 

“I’m proud of me, too.” He pressed a kiss to your head and continued through to the Impala, and you helped Hannah in. 

“I’m lucky that you didn’t catch an organ.” Hannah commented, trying to keep herself conscious. You laughed. 

“It wasn’t luck. I was halfway through Med School when my Grandfather died. I dropped out not long after.” 

“And now you save lives in another way.” You smiled at Hannah. “I always knew you were going to do awesome things.”

 

*** 

 

You and Dean were cuddled up in his room, watching The Breakfast Club for the hundredth time, still dressed in your party clothes. It was your favourite movie, and you thought that Dean had a soft spot for it, too. 

“You’re definitely Claire.” Dean told you. 

“Excuse you!” 

“Well who else would you be?” 

“Alison, duh!” 

“Why? The chick is weird.” You jabbed him in the side. 

“She is cool!” 

“Not as cool as you.” You just huffed a laugh. 

“Very true.” 

“Besides. You have to be Claire.” 

“Why?” You turned to look at him, resting your chin just below his collarbone, and he brushed your chin with his thumb. 

“Because I’m Bender, and I refuse to be with anyone but you.” You narrowed your eyes at him, an amused smile on your lips. 

“You smooth bastard.” 

 

Dean laughed at you, and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips, on hand holding your face gently, the other brushing your hair behind your ear. The kiss slowly became more passionate, and eventually Dean had you pinned under him with you breathing harder. 

“You were awesome today.” He nuzzled your neck, dragging his teeth gently over the skin. You moved your head so he could get better access to your neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He pressed kisses all over your collarbone. “You look spectacular in this dress.” His eyes were staring into yours, a gentle but loving gaze, as kissed the swell of your breasts. “You took those Demons down like a Goddess.” Your heartbeat was quickening, and as you tried to move, to make Dean move faster, he gripped your wrists in each hand and pinned them above your head. “You called that skank out for what she was.” He travelled back to your face, one hand travelling lower still. “And your knowledge of human anatomy is terrifying.” His voice was husky, and you could feel it in your core, vibrating in a way that sent you to heaven alone. And that was just his voice. “And sexy.” 

“If you let me move, I’ll show you just how extensive my knowledge of anatomy is.” You purred. Dean’s eyes darkened just as his hand - moving torturously slow - had reached the top of your thighs, drawing soft, lazy patterns in the skin just under the dress. 

“Not so fast, Baby Girl. I told you I’d take this dress off you slowly.” Dean resumed his kissing. “And I don’t intend on breaking that promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends my Dean fic. Supersized for your enjoyment (and to say sorry for being so shitty and neglecting you all for TWO GODDAMNED YEARS).   
> Let me know if you guys think it was worth waiting for, and keep your requests coming! 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Request <3

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for Dean, and so I had to write it now, and I may do Sam after, and then Crowley. But, I have to thank all of you that have been leaving Kudos, commenting such amazing things, and for being so damn sweet. You've brought me back from the edge a few times, so I owe you all more than you will ever know. Your sweet words have made me so so happy, and I'm glad that you guys enjoy my work so much. It really is amazing to be a part of this family! J2M would be HELLA proud of you all <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - I hope it's deserving of the time you've had to wait for me to come back to you - and I am working on the second chapter. It was originally only going to be one chapter like the others, but it turned out longer than the others... so I had to split it up a bit. 
> 
> As always, Comment, Kudos, and Request! <3 I'll see you... in the next chapter!! 
> 
> Much Love,  
> Kit xxx


End file.
